El chocolate sabe mejor en tus labios
by Lupe the Punky Hedgehog
Summary: InuKag. One shot. Especial San Valentin. Si digo más les adelanto todo... Leanlo!


Aclaración antes de leer este fic:

En japón en San Valentin las chicas les regalan cosas a los chicos (preferentemente chocolate casero). No es como en otros países en los que el regalo es mutuo, aquí solo las chicas, parecerá injusto pero no lo es, ya que esta el white day en el que los chicos devuelven el favor regalando algo preferentemente blanco.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece TT. Solo lo tomo prestado…

Que lo disfruten!

El chocolate sabe mejor en tus Labios

Por Linli-chan

Kagome se encontraba envolviendo ya los chocolates. Una Mano para el monje, Una estrella para Sango, un solcito para Shippou, una Lunita para Kirara y un corazón, pues, para Inuyasha…

-Mi novio…- que bien sonaban esas palabras- Inuyasha es… mi novio- se sonrroja, como siempre que pensaba en ello desde hacía dos semanas. Es que para ella era un sueño hecho realidad, si bien el no era de decir palabras afectuosas o de dar besos como si nada, demostraba su afecto de forma propia, con sonrisas timidas, sonrojos y esas miraditas dulces que a ella le encantaban. Por supuesto él le habia pedido mantenerlo en secreto "si ese monje llega a enterarse no se que cosas es capaz de pensar" le dijo, a lo que la miko entendió perfectamente.

Kagome sonríe satisfecha, habían quedado perfectos. Mañana iría al Sengoku y se los entregaría, se encontraba plenamente feliz…

- Desde hace dos semanas…-sonríe, se acuesta y se dedica a descansar-

Sale del pozo, era un lindo día en el Sengoku y allí estaban sus amigos pero… ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

-Kagooomeeeee- grita Shippou altando a sus brazos-

-Kagome-chan- dice Sango abrazondo a su amiga afectuosamente, para luego verle con cara preocupada-

-Sango! Monje Miroku-este hace una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar de mirarla, ella baja la mirada, dirigiéndola al pequeño kitsune, que se encontraba en sus brazos- Shippoél sonríe, para luego bajar la mirada- Como veo que Inuyasha no est�, se los voy a entregar primero a ustedes- saca cuatro de los chocolates que habia preparado el día anterior- Tomen, son por San Valentín, es una fecha que se celebra en mi época, en la que as chicas les hacen chocolates a los chicos que quieren, pero esta vez romperemos un poco las reglas- dice animosamente, sin notar las expreciones de sus amigos- También les regalo a las chicas ¿no- se agacha y le da la lunita a Kirara, quién feliz mueve ambas colas-

-Que rico- exclama el pequeño zorrito comiendo su chocolate-

-Hai, Kagome-chan, esta muy rico- dice Sango esbozando una dulce sonrisa-

- Me alegro- admite la miko, para luego cambiar su dulce sonrisa por un rostro serio y desconfiado- pero díganme¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Inuyasha no está y en sus caras se nota que me están ocultando algo¿Qué pasó-

-Kagome-chan… este… bueno, la verdad es que…- dice nerviosamente la taijiya-

-Inushaya fue a buscar a Kikyou…-dijo shippou, velozmente, mintras terminaba de comerse su chocolate-

-ah… si- pregunta Kagome, bajando velozmente su mirada, y cambiando su voz alegre por una sombría y apenada ¿Cómo podía¡Maldito Inuyasha! Esperaba a que ella se fuera para ir a buscar a su…- su linda Kikyou…- murmura para sí. Esta vez iría a buscarlos…. y a aclarar todo… de una buena vez…-

Kagome se despidió de sus amigos y salió en busca de Inuyasha. Estaba furiosa, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de quererle, a pesar de todo, de su infidelidad, ella podría perdonarlo mil veces más si se lo pidiera…¿Por qué? Porque lo amaba, ciegamente, alle quería estar siempre con él…

Escucha voces…-Inuyasha- dice la joven- vuelve a escuchar- y también… Kikyou-

- Kikyou… enserio… esto se acabó… se acabó mi paciencia, mi odio y mi amor…-

-Pero- Kikyou no podía creer las palabras de Inuyasha… él, que había jurado vengarseél, que iba a a compañarla al infiernoél, que había jurado amarla…- No Inuyasha! Nadie me dice eso! Menos tú! No puedes-

-Kikyou! Tranquilízate! No te pongas histérica- el hanyou trataba de sonar calmado, pero la situación poco a poco se le estaba llendo de las manos-

¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice¡Me traicionaste- esas palabras fueron como una punzada en el pecho para Inuyasha, comenzó a sentir compación, y hasta a pensar que lo suyo con Kagome era un error y que no podía ser, pero al siguiente comentario, toda esa confución desapareció¿Es por ella- dijo la miko señalando a Kagome, quién había escuchado parte de la conversación-

Kagome se sonrojó, la habían pescado infraganti, no sabía que hacer, si echarse a correr o escucharlas quejas de Inuyasha. Igualmente no podía dejar de sentirse feliz, Inuyasha prefería estar con ella que con Kikyou, su sueño, aunque egoísta, era su sueño, su deseo del corazón.

- Este…Inuyasha… puedo explicar… yo solo quería, quería- comezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos, que bien no sabía si eran de triztesa, de vergüenza o de alegría oculta-

-No hace falta… no debí haber venido sin decirte- dice Inuyasha, mirandola con eterna dulzura, pero a la vez una enorme pena escondida, junto con una fuerte decepción- es una pena que todavía no confíes en mi…-

¿Es por ella-dice nuevamente Kikyou, realmente ofendia y… furiosa¡Maldita¿Cómo pudiste tomar algo que es mío-

- El no es de nadie, ni mío, ni tuyo, de nadie- dice Kagome algo enojada ante aquél comentario tan posesivo- y no te hubiera dejado… si hubieras amado realmente… ya que, durante mucho tiempo, el te amo ciégamente-

¿Qué insinúas-peregunta furiosa la miko-

¡Que nunca supiste apreciar todo lo que hacía por ti Inuyasha¡Nunca supiste amarlo-replica Kagome furiosa, todo lo que le quiso decir este casi año que la conoce y que vió como trataba a Inuyasha, había sido liberado y expresado en pocas, certeras y duras palabras: "nunca supiste amarlo"…

Inuyasha se estaba comenzando a sentir realmente incómodo en aquella situación, dos mujeres desgarrándose con palabras… por él…

-Tú… tú… maldita zorra… te robaste su corazón así como a mí la felicidad- replico Kikyou ofendida-

¿Cómo te atreves maldita gata roñosa- replica Kagome, devolviendo aquel jesto bruto y salvaje por parte de Kikyou, ella no era de maldecir a la gente, menos Naraku…e…Inuyasha, pero con él no iba enserio nn-

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreíse por dentro, Kagome y Kikyou, gata y zorra, las imaginó con colita, orejas y patita del animal dispuesto a cada una, con hociquito y bigotes, realmente gracioso. Prontamente Inuyasha sacude su cabeza, borrando de su mente cosas tan insignificantes pero…graciosas.

- Vas a pagar- grito Kikyou desesperada arrojándose encima de Kagome (N/A: Se calentó nomás)-

-BASTA LAS DOS- dijo Inuuyasha, quién, definitivamente, al ver la acción de Kikyou, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Estaba realmente enfadado, no solo con Kikyou, sino tambien con Kagome por dos razones. Uno: desconfió plenamente de su fidelidad, cosa que lo lastimó mucho por dentro. Dos: actuó de forma tan bruta como Kikyou, ya que, como pudo apreciar, la miko tenía bien marcada una cachetasa por parte de su propia reencarnación- Kikyou! Lo nuestro se acabó! Entiende eso, no actúes como una niña pequeña- dice soltándola, ya que había agarrado tanto a ella como a Kagome de los brazos fuertemente, para que así dejaran de pelearse- Ya tome mi decición Kikyou… y tú Kagome! No hagas que me arrepienta- dice completamente furioso, soltándola a ella también-

Kagome al oír estas palabras, y, aprovechando su liberación por parte del hanyou, toma su rostro con ambas manos para tabar su rostro completamente sonrrojado, por su completa inutilkidad ante semejante situación, ella había arruinado todo lo que había logrado: El amor y la confianza de Inuyasha…

Desesperadamente corre hacia el bosque, llorando, sin ver cuál era la dirección que tomaba, pero tampoco era algo que le importaba. Inuyasha decidió no seguirla, sabía que ella deseaba pensar un poco, de seguro, sobre su comportamiento.

-Bravo Inuyasha…-dice Kikyou tranquilamente- en menos tiempo del que se cree posible, has conseguido el odio de dos mujeres que te amaban- comienza a reirse- me rindo, es obvio que me han ganado de mano… pero así es la vida ¿no- y camina silenciosamente hacia la dirección contraria que tomo la joven- adiós Inuyasha-

-Adiós Kikyou…-dice el tranquilamente, mientras la miko se retiraba-

-Ah! Una cosa más! – Dice malignamente Kikyou, mientras se daba vuelta para así mirar a los ojos del hanyou- es mejor que te vayas despidiendo también de Kagome, ya que, gracias a tu "acertado" comentario, ella también se despida de ti- y, junto con la alegría que sintiese Inuyasha días anteriores, Kikyou desapareció en lo profundo del bosque.

Inuyasha no sabía cuanto era el tiempo que había estado así, quieto, estático en el mismo lugar… recordando los días pasados, con Kagome…

_-Kagome…yo también quiero…estar a tu lado…-_

_-Inuyasha… que-_

_-Solamente quiero lo mismo que tú…estar con mi amada Kagome…él la mira, sonríe, la abraza… ella llora de felicidad, la cua desbordaba en aquel momento…_

-Hace dos semanas… Kagome…- el hanyou apoya su espalda contra un árbol, mira al cielo-

_-Joven- Inuyasha se da vuelta y mira a la señora Higurashi antes de salir por la puerta, siguiéndo a Kagome, quién ya debía estar en el templo, esperandola- Cuídala-_

_-Eh-_

_-Que cuides a Kagome, por cierto, un pajarito me dijo, que eres el novio de mi hija- dice la señora viendo divertida la cara sonrrojadísima de Inuyasha-_

_-Usted habla con los pájaros-dice Inuyasha, intentando cambiar de tema-_

_-Hohohohoho-ríe divertida la Sra Higurashi- simplemente la veo, con ese brillo especial en los ojos, es obvio que esta enamorada, y feliz-_

_-Como…-comienza a indagar Inuyasha, pero un llamado de Kagome pidiendo que se apure-_

_-Tan solo cuídala-_

Inuyasha baja la mirada… quería estar con ella para siempre, pero… después de o que le había dicho…

_¿San Valentín- pregunta el joven, sin entender-_

_-Sip, mañana es San Valentin- contesta la joves que se encontraba sentada a su lado- es una fecha en la que las chicas le regalan chocolates a los chicos hechos por ellas, como demuestra de cariño y… amor…- Kagome se sonrroja un poco- yo te voy a hacer…Inuyasha-este también se sonroja-_

_-Feh!No es necesario que me hagas si tu no quiers Kagome, enserio- Inuyasha mira fijamente a su acompañante-_

_-Pero yo… quiero hacerte Inuyasha…-_

_-Entonces…lo comeré con mucho gusto-el le sonríe- y mas si lo hiciste tú…besa su frente, ella sonríe feliz, se veía hermosa, y más hermosa siendo él la causa de su felicidad…_

-Ahora soy la cuasa de su tristeza… Feliz San Valentin Kagome…-susurra al viento, esperando que este arrastrase sus palabras donde quiera que ella esté-

Habían pasado las horas y Kagome aún seguía en las orillas de aquél río, no sabía cmo había hecho para llegar allí, pero no valía la pena preguntar, solo estaba allí, simplemente, desahogando su tristeza.

Inuyasha había llegado a la aldea varias horas después, y se sorprendió de no haber visto a Kagome allí. Desesperado decidió preguntar por ella, nadie sabía su paradero, y más desesperado todavía, salió en su busca.

La joven se encontraba en un río cercano a la aldea, sentada, agarrando sus piernas con un brazo, y con la mano desocupada apilaba unas piedresillas para pasar el rato, mientras pensaba en la fuerte cachetada que le había dado a esa "gata roñosa". Sonríe para sí.

-Se lo merecía- murmura, agarra una piedra y la tira al río-

¿A si- dice Inuyasha sentandose a su lado, Kagome lo mira sorprendida- jeje, talvez si se lo merecía un poquito-se hacerca para murmurarle al oído-estaba histérica…-silencio- y muy antipática- Kagome sonríe- Además me estaba cansando…maulló mucho- dice y comienza a imitar a un gato-como si maullara zorrrrraaaaa zorrrraaaa-

Kagome estalló en carcajadas. Inuyasha se veía muy gracioso imitando a un gato (tomando en cuenta que él era un perro). Comienza a revolver su mochila, buscando su regalo de San Valentin.

-Toma…- dice entragandole su presente, aquel corazón de chocolate- feliz San Valentin Inu-chan- sonríe- lo siento mucho… no debí…- pero Inuyasha no la deja continuar, ya que puso suavemente su dedo sobre los labios de Kagome-

-Shhh… ya no importa… el que se equivocó además fui yo… como te dije eso? Estube muy "bestia"- sonríe agarrando el corazón- Gracias… ¿Lo hiciste tú- Kagome asiente. Inuyasha lo abre y lo prueba- mmm… esta delicioso, pero, le falta algo…- dice pícaramente. Kagome lo mirá intrigada- esto…- dice agarrandola por la cintura depocitando un apasionado beso en los labios de Kagome-

Ese beso era el primero que se daban, si bien ya eran novios desde hacia dos semanas, la vergüenza no les había permitido besarse de esa forma, tan libre y tan pura. Finalmente se separan, Kagome toma aire, ya que lo había perdido por culpa de su acompañante.

-Así sabe mucho mejor- dice Inuyasha volviendo a besarla apasionadamente- Feliz San Valentin Kagome, ai shiteru-

Fin.

Jeje! Especial San Valentin!(creo que se dieron cuenta igualmente).

Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gusto mucho, a pesar de haberlo hecho a los piques nn.

Este fic te lo quiero dedicar! Sip! a vos que lo estas leyendo, que te tomaste unos minutos de preciada vida para invertirlo en este fic y que me vas a dejar un review!(mas te vale ��… ejem ejem! nn). Te lo dedico a vos a tu persona especial con la que quisieses compartir este día, pero mas a vos que a esa persona nn

Una cosa: para los que leyeron para siempre con Sesshomaru-sama les informo que el segunda cap ¡próximamente! y para los que no lo leyeron que lo lean y dejen review!(ya sea para felicitarme, acotar o querer matarme por haber hecho semejante porquería, aunque preferiría que no).

Bye!

Linli-chan

El angel de alas negras! A tu servicio!


End file.
